


No More Hiding

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Floof, Gen, Hermione as Minister of Magic, Hermione being bamf as always, Mudblood, Ron being all manner of sweet, scarring mention, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: A short ficlet about Hermione not hiding her scars as she becomes Minister of Magic (slight spoilers for Cursed Child, I guess?).





	No More Hiding

For her first day as Minister of Magic, Hermione doesn’t know what to wear. Her hair is pulled back in a bun to keep the frizz under control, but that’s all she’s decided.

She could go with black robes - traditional. Serious. Meant to garner respect. And the long sleeves would cover…

Hermione drops a hand to feel the raised ridges of the word on her arm. MUDBLOOD. She doesn’t usually think about it. But there will be pictures & interviews & her opponents had already brought up her muggle history.

She’d always meant to have the scar removed. Healed over. But things had all just moved so fast. And then it’d just become a part of her & she rarely thought about it at all. Until today.

“I look like an idiot,” Ron says, coming over in a suit & dress robes - proper ones this time. No lace in sight. He looks her over, eyebrow raised at her bra & panties.

“Um. First day might be a bit soon to introduce Casual Fridays, Hermione.” That’s when he sees her finger tracing the letters.

His face softens & he moves to block her view of the mirror. “I’m rubbish at these things.” He points to the tie he’d just almost finished tying.

“You are a wizard, you know,” she says, automatically moving to fix the tie. “You could just have the tie do itself. It’s a simple spell, Ron, really.”

“But then I wouldn’t get you all close to me,” he says, aiming for smooth & almost getting there. Hermione rolls her eyes, but kisses his cheek as she finishes. Ron smiles & tosses her a wink before reaching in her closet & pulling out a blue sheath dress, sleeveless, with a midnight blue robe that’s just a bit too formal for casual wear.

“Blue always was your color,” he says. And before she can complain about the sleeves or touch her scar again, Ron kisses her. “Don’t hide, Hermione. You’re the bloody minister now. No more hiding away.”

She understands him, her lips curling up. Her hand falls from the scar & she takes the clothes. “You’re so clever.”

“Always the tone of surprise.”

Later that morning, Ron stands beside Harry & Ginny. He beams as all the cameras & reporters focus on Hermione. The Boy Who Lived isn’t front page news anymore - much to Harry’s unending gratitude. Today marks a new day in the ministry.

Hermione’s speech is passionate & strong & clear. He expected nothing less. And when she shakes hands with the bigwigs, the robe falls back, revealing her scar. He sees the moment they all notice. He knows exactly when they all realize.

She doesn’t try to hide it or apologize. The scar is there. No point in denying it. And it’s the strongest argument she can offer for all the pleas & promises she just made in her speech about rebuilding communities & killing old prejudices.

“No more hiding,” she says as a reporter looks for an angle that will avoid showing the scar. Hermione smiles at Ron.

For a moment, he doesn’t even mind the stupid tie anymore.

END


End file.
